Ghost Ride
by savageserenity
Summary: Buffy,Xander,Willow,Oz,Cordelia and the new kid Spike sneak into the Condemned Theme Park that is said to be Haunted.But is it just street talk or are there really ghost's..finding the answer could cost their lives.*Chapter 8 UP!*
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer:I own nothing,I wish I did but I dont! Now leave me be while I rant and cry about how unfair the world is.  
  
~|+|~  
  
Buffy Summers walked up to the front of SunnyDale HighSchool.  
  
She was 18 years old,finally a Senior.  
  
Buffy had blonde hair that ended at her mid-back,In her new sense of rebellion is was lightly  
  
streaked with blood red and brown.It looked really good,even her mom thought it was all right looking.  
  
She was nicly built,with an even tan.Her eyes were intense green with specks of blue and gold.She whore her makeup light,but kind of dark.She liked her silver eye linner but   
  
loved her peach lip gloss.  
  
Today she was dressed in a off-white peasent shirt with flowy sleeves and tight,dark dark blue jene flares that coverd her white sketchers.  
  
She walked onto the campus and finally spotted her best friends.  
  
She walked up to the gang.  
  
"Hey Buffy"Her best friend Willow Rosenburg greeted.  
  
Willow had been best friends with Buffy sence they were babies.  
  
She had short,blazing red hair that wisped out at the side of her pixie like face.Her hair color brought out the strength of the green in her eyes.Willow was a bit on the pale side and she was  
  
slightly taller then Buffy.  
  
"Hey Buffster"Xander said with a Smile.  
  
Alexander or 'Xander' Harris was also Buffys best friend as well as Willows.  
  
He had short,dark almost black hair that sometimes fell over his deep brown eyes.He was muscular and some what strong,but not exactly a Jock.  
  
He was the class clown,always looking on the bright side of things.Buffy found out early in there relationship that he screamed like a girl better then the girls did.  
  
Oz just waved at Buffy,not saying a word.  
  
Oz was one of those silent,musican types.He was older then them,he was 'spose to graduate last year but was held back.  
  
He met Willow was fell head over heals.They've been going out for almost a year now.  
  
His hair color always changed,and he had 2 facial expressions.Buffy so far had only seen one.Oz was Short for his age,only taller then Willow by a centimeter.  
  
"Hey Guys"Buffy greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hey,did you hear about the new librarian?"Willow asked,excitement in her voice,leave it to Willow to get excited over a new librarian.  
  
"Nope,but I have a feeling your going to tell me."She said,and Willow smiled.  
  
"His name is Mr.Giles,he seems really nice! He and his son just moved here from London England! His sons our age to."She said,almost in one breath.  
  
"Great,a new kid..thats gotta be the biggest news sence Jonathan Gartrey anounced he was gay."Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
See,Sunnydale California wasnt exactly the biggest or exciting town.It only had one good club,wich was worth going to.  
  
Just then the Bell rang and the four friends got up to go to their classes.  
  
"See you at second period Wills,and See you guys at Lunch."Buffy said as she stalked off to American History.  
  
~|+|~  
  
As Buffy walked into the class room she walked tword the back.Sitting next to a the shy girl,Terra Mkclay and an empty seat.  
  
Cordelia Case spun around and looked at Buffy,"Wow Buffy,that outfit is cool...last year!"She smirked smugly.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes and ignored her.  
  
Cordelia Chase was the head of the Cheer squad and the 'Bitch Queen' Of the school.Once,along time ago,Buffy,Cordelia,Willow and Xander had all been best,close friends.That is until Cordelias parents struck it rich and suddenly became to good for the likes of them.  
  
Just then the Teacher,Mrs.Denhoff quieted the class.  
  
"Alright Class,settle please,we have a new student.."  
  
**Oh,it must be the new studen Willow was talking about,BOORRING!**Buffy thought and ignored the teacher,instead,she opend her binder and began drawing a fire breathing Dragon.  
  
Buffy was a great artist,her art was breath taking and she won a couple award becuase of them.  
  
Buffys attention was caught when she herd Cordelia gasp and she looked up,only to have her eyes met with the bluest eyes she had ever neen  
  
________________________________________  
  
A/N:Sorry for the short chapter,the second should be up soon.Please review,tell me how you think im doing,this is my first A/U anyway. 


	2. Bronze Plans

Disclaimer:I STILL own nothing..darn it!  
  
~|+|~  
  
William 'Spike'Giles walked into the class when the teacher asked him to.He had bleached blond hair that was smoothed back.He was kinda tall  
  
and had a lean build.He wore a black,tight shirt,a red button up shirt that was unbottoned,black jenes,a long black leather duster and a pair of Doc.Martins.  
  
So far he thought this place was very boring,nothing to do,even though his parent just moved her yesterday.  
  
He smirked inwardly when he herd the brunette gasp.He was use to the women swooing.It was all nothing new.  
  
He was about to inwardly curse his parents for making him move from London when his eyes met with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.  
  
When he looked at the owner of those eyes his breath hitched in his throught.She was like a Golden Goddess.  
  
He was snapped out of his gaze when the teacher asked him to tell the class about himself.  
  
"Well,I'm from London England,if you couldn't have guessed by my accent.I was kicked out of my other two schools,they weren't much fun."He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well William,why don't we find you a seat.."Mrs.Denhoff said.  
  
"Mrs.Denhoff,He can sit here!"the brunette from before chimed,referring to the seat that was taken by another student.  
  
The teacher ignored her and pointed to the vacant seat next to the girl he locked eyes with.  
  
"William,if you would please sit next to Buffy over there."She said and he walked over to the seat and sat down.  
  
He looked over at Buffy and Smiled," 'ello,Pet."She looked over at him and smiled breifly before returning her attention to her drawing.  
  
He craned his neck to see what she was drawing when she looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow,"Can I help you?"She asked,her tone a bit annoyed.  
  
"Nope,just seeing what your doin' is all."He said with a leer grin.  
  
She rolled her eyes and went back to drawing.He liked his girl.  
  
~|+|~  
  
The bell for Lunch rang and Willow and Buffy headed to the Cafeteria,they got there lunch and sat down at their usuall table.  
  
"So did you see the new kid?"Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah"Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"He's cute,isn't he."Willow pushed.  
  
"Maybe.."Buffy said with a sly smile  
  
But before Willow could say anything Cordelia,who had been listening jumped in,"Don't waste your time,that guy's mine!"She said and walked off to the Popular table.  
  
Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes when they were approched by Spike.  
  
"Hey Ducks,this seat taken?"He asked Buffy.  
  
She nodded her head and he smiled and sat down.  
  
"Hi,I'm Willow,You must be the new guy..uh..William?"She asked as she stretched her hand to him.  
  
He smiled and shook her hand,"Yeah,but call me Spike.Nice to meet you Red."  
  
Willow withdrew her hand.  
  
"Im Buffy."She said and held out her hand to.  
  
Spike smiled and took her hand,only instead of shaking it he kissed the back of it.  
  
Just in time for Xander to see it and rush up."Hey man,lay off."He said,sitting across from the Brit.  
  
"Why?She you'r girl?"He asked,and Xander angrily shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Well then,I'm not commiting a crime."Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"Xander calm down."Willow told him,"Spike,This is Xander,Xander,This is Spike."She said.  
  
Xander and Spike exchanged dark lookes when Oz walked up and sat between Willow and Spike.  
  
"Hey Oz."Willow,and everyone else greeted.  
  
"Oz,this Is Spike,Spike,this is Oz."Willow said,once again doing the introductions.  
  
"Hey man"Oz said,shaking Spikes hand briefly.  
  
Spike nodded,"Hey" he kinda liked this Oz bloke.  
  
~|+|~  
  
The discusion turned to plans for that night.They all agreed to go to the Bronze tonight.  
  
Once the Bell rang Spike caught up with Buffy,"Hey luv,need a ride to Bronze tonight?"He asked.  
  
But she shook her head,"Nah,thanks but I'll just have ta meet you there."She said and headed off to her class.  
  
________________________________  
  
AN:Once again,not long,I dont have the patence to right long chapters,but then next one should be good.... 


	3. The Bronze

Disclaimer:Dont Look at me like that! I DID NOT kidnap all the characters and they are NOT all hog tied in my room...  
  
Uh...that loud noise coming from my room?...What Noise?..I dont know what your talking about...uh..I gotta go..*runs up to room*  
  
~|+|~  
  
Buffy and Willow decided to prepare for the Bronze over Buffys house.  
  
Buffy pulled out a short,black skirt with semi-long slits up the left side and a black,satin shirt that was tight around her stomach and chest but loose around her arms and at the ends and a pair of knee-high leather boots with fasten clips up the sides.  
  
"What do you think about this?"She asked,twirling a bit so Willow could see all of it.  
  
"I like it..Hey,your not getting all worked up on how you look becuase of a certian Brittish Blonde are you?"She asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"Um..no,I just wanna feel nice and sexy tonight..thats all."She defended.  
  
"Sure.."Willow said with a leer grin.  
  
Willow had a shirt that looked alot like Buffys only her was blood red and a pair of hip-hugger jenes with high heel sandals.  
  
Buffy let her hair flow down her back and Willow had her's 'Pixied' out at the sides.  
  
All of a Sudden there was a loud knock at the door to Buffys room,"Buffy,Were are you going?Can i come to?"A voice was herd on the other side of the door.  
  
It was Buffys little sister Dawn,she was only 10 years old.  
  
"No Dawn you can't come,your to young"She called back.  
  
"I'm telling mom!"  
  
"I don't care,Mom wouldn't let you come to the Bronze anyway!"Buffy yelled back.  
  
With a huff of frustration Dawn ran to her room and slamed the door..loud.  
  
Buffy turned to Willow and said,"Sisters!" and rolled her eyes.  
  
Willow just sniggerd.  
  
~|+|~  
  
Spike met up with Oz and Xander at the Bronze and found a table.  
  
"Still no sighns of the lady's?"Spike asked.  
  
Oz shook his head,"No,but their always 'fashonably' late."He explained.  
  
Spike nodded his head and his eyes went back to the door.  
  
Just then a hand came up and sat on his sholder,he swung around hoping it was Buffy,only to see the brunett,Cordelia Chase.  
  
"Do you wanna ask me to dance?"She asked him.  
  
He chuckled slightly before shaking his head,"No thanks Ducks,I'm waiting for someone else to get here so I can ask them."  
  
"You don't have to wait anymore,I'm standing right here."She said,thinking he was talking about her.  
  
"Not you,some one else."He said and she just walked away.  
  
"Wow man,you would be my Hero if I liked you,you just shot down Cordelia Chase."Xander said with a grin of satisfaction.  
  
"Is that like a good thing?"Spike asked.  
  
"Well it has its pro's and con's."He replyed.  
  
"Look man,there they are."Oz said in his quiet voice.  
  
Spike turned to see Buffy and almost fell out of his chair.She looked ravishing tonight.  
  
They walked up and sat down,"Hey guys"Buffy greeted.  
  
"Hey Buffster"Xander greeted.  
  
"Wow is crowded tonight.."Willow noticed as she sat down next to Oz.  
  
Buffy sat down between Willow and Spike.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?"Spike wisperd to Buffy.  
  
She looked around and saw Cordelia's angrey eyes glaring at her and quickly nodded,"Yeah,let go."  
  
He took her hand and went off to the dance floor.  
  
Xander soon spoke,"I dont like that guy."  
  
"Why,cuz he like's Buffy?"Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah,did you see him smooch her hand at lunch today..grr."He said,clenching his jaw as he saw Buffy and Spike dance really close.  
  
"Calm down Xander,I think its great.."Willow said,lightly smaking his hand.  
  
"Yeah,and Spike seems like a nice guy."Oz added.  
  
Xander just put his head on his arms and grumbled.  
  
~|+|~  
  
After the song ended Buffy and Spike came back to the table,secretly locking hands under it.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do now?This is getting old.."Buffy asked.  
  
"Hey,I have an Idea."Spike said.  
  
They all turned to him and he continued."Well,I herd some guy tell my dad about a condemned Theme Park...how 'bout we go check that out?"He suggested.  
  
Oz just shook his head,and Xander,determined NOT to look like a girly girl infront of Spike also agreed.Even Willow agreed  
  
"No,No way.."Buffy began  
  
"I'll go."Cordelia said comeing up to them,  
  
"I've never been there and it seems like it would be fun."She added,batting her eyes at Spike.  
  
"Fine,I'm going."Buffy changed her mind,it wouldn't be to wise letting Spike go alone with Cordelia. 


	4. Haunted Island

Disclaimer:Dont own diddly...But I put down a deposit on Squat....(bad joke,I know)  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"So Cordelia,Explain to me again why we are letting you come along?"Xander asked.  
  
"Because it's a free country Harris,and besides,if you don't I'll tell the cops you were tress passing!"She snipped.  
  
The gang rode in separate cars to the Condemned Theme Park.  
  
"So,some one tell me about the Theme Park"Spike said,sitting in the back seat of Oz's van.  
  
Willow turned to face him from the passenger front seat.  
  
"'Haunted Island' was the biggest,scariest theme park in Southern California.  
  
It was popular and really brought publicity to Sunnydale.  
  
That is until the owner's daughter died on the newest Roller coaster 'Ghost Ride'.  
  
The owner was so devastated that he died.Some say he died of greif,others say he just committed suicide.."  
  
She explained and she paused before continuing.  
  
"Well,After his death weird things started happening to the Park and its rides."  
  
"Like rides would break down for no reason."Buffy offered.  
  
"Or smoke would flow from the Owners Office."Xander added.  
  
"So the owners Brother,Who got the land after his brother died,closed it down and collected the insurance money."  
  
Willow finished.  
  
"Yep,now they say the Ghost of the Father and Daughter haunt the run-down place."Oz said,not taking his eyes from the road.  
  
"And where is the park located?"Spike asked.  
  
"Oh,about eight miles from Sunnydale..Maybe less."Oz answered.  
  
"I hope we don't run into the Ghost tonight."Willow said,nervously bitting her lower lip.  
  
"Oh please,like you believe in that crap?"Cordelia question in amazement.  
  
"Ghost's arn't real,they're just made up.I can't believe you guy's believe in them,your,what,18?"She continued.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes,"If your not here to see the ghost's why are you even with us?"She asked.  
  
Cordelia paused a minute,"What,and let you guy's go to school Monday and brag how you snuck into Haunted Island.As if."She covered.  
  
Buffy,along with Willow and Xander rolled their eyes.  
  
"Can't get over yourself for more then a moment huh Cordy."Xander stated,earning a punch in the arm from Cordelia.  
  
"Shut up Alexander Lavell Harris."She smirked as she said his full name,causing him to go ghostly pale.  
  
"Lavell?"Spike questioned with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Not another word for the rest of your life Blondie"Xander said through clenched teeth.  
  
~|+|~  
  
They made it to the Entrance of the Theme Park.  
  
"So what was the name of the Owners Brother?"Spike asked as they slipped passed the Police line.  
  
"Wesley Windam-Pryce"Willow answered.  
  
"Were's the bloke now?"  
  
"He's still alive,and living in Sunnydale actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah,he is partnered with my mom.I mean,he is in part ownership of the Art Gallery my mom runs."Buffy explained.  
  
"Hm.."  
  
"He's a nice guy,very polite..and very very British.Kinda like you only without the polite part."Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey,I'm polite,I'm as polite as you can get."He defended.  
  
"Sure you are."She said,her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I think you polite."Cordealia offered,batting her eyes.  
  
"Er,thanks."He said awkwardly.  
  
"This place is so creepy at night."Buffy said as she pointed her flashlight over the dust covered ticket booth as they entered the place.  
  
The Entrance was chained up with a padlock holding it in place.  
  
Everyone groaned in disappointment.  
  
"How are we 'spose to get in?"Buffy asked as she uselessly pulled at the padlock.  
  
"Step aside."Spike said as she ushered Buffy to the side and pulled out a thin lock pick.  
  
"What are you doing?"She asked.  
  
"What does it look like Ducks,I'm picking the lock."He said as he held his ear to the lock,waiting for it to click.  
  
"You do this Often?"Willow asked.  
  
Spike just smirked.  
  
Within Minutes the Lock clicked and Spike unraveled the chains.  
  
He held the gate opened,"Lady's First."He said with a smirk.  
  
Buffy,Willow and Cordelia stepped in,Followed by Xander,Oz and finally Spike.  
  
They must have taken at least 10 steps forward when the Gate smashed closed.  
  
They all whirled around in shock.Willow Screamed and clung to her boyfriend.  
  
"It was just the wind you dorks."Cordelia said,even though she had been close to peeing herself when she herd the gate slam.  
  
"Ok guys I'm ready to go home."Buffy said,fear laced heavy on her voice.  
  
"Oh,come on Buffy,Cody is probably right,just the wind,and besides,it won't hurt just to stay a bit longer."Willow pleaded once she regained her composer.  
  
"I don't know,If Buffy thinks she should go.."Cordelia began,taking a step tword Spike.  
  
"I'll stay."Buffy said darkly,not liking the predatory look in Cordelia's eye when she looked at Spike. 


	5. Ghost Music

Disclaimer:Nope,I still don't own anything...man..I really need a job...  
  
~|+|~  
  
"This is spooky."Willow said as she laced her fingers with Oz's.  
  
"Tell me about it,talk about creepy."Buffy added as she pointed her flashlight around the different places.  
  
It was very empty,trash littered the ground,plants were dead or dying.  
  
"What was the girls name?"Spike asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl who died.What was her name?"He asked again.  
  
"Oh!Her name was Samantha,she was about our age when she died.Acording to the papers she was a real dare devil,always the first one to try out the new rides."Willow explained as she looked around.  
  
"Yeah,she was also really really hott! Xander added.  
  
"Why,you knew her?"Spiked asked,looking over at him.  
  
"Yeah,she was in some of our classes at school.We weren't like best friends or anything,but she was really nice to us."Buffy explained.  
  
"Like,for her 14th birthday,she invited Xander,Buffy,Cordy and I to her party and it was held here.We had the park to ourself.Well,us and all the other people,but it was only a couple other people."Willow said.  
  
"It was really sad,when we herd she died.She was such a sweetheart."Cordelia added,looking down at the ground in remorse.  
  
"Yeah,she was also in the school band."Buffy added.  
  
They were now in the food court.The fly's were hanging around the trashcans.They decided to sit down and talk for a bit.  
  
"Wait a minute,she was a band geek to?"Spike asked.  
  
That questioned earned him a very sharp smack on his arm by Willow.  
  
"Uh,hello,Band 'geek' sitting right here!"She snapped lightly.  
  
"Oh,your in the band?"She nodded,"Oh,sorry about that then."Willow just shook her head.  
  
"What instrument do you play?"He asked.  
  
"Flute."  
  
"Do you play an instrument pet?"He asked Buffy.  
  
"No,Buffy and Instruments are unmixy things,we don't mesh,its like Oil and water."Buffy said as she put her hands up defensively.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well,are we just going to sit here or a-"But Cordelia's sentence was cut short by a faint music coming from all directions.  
  
Buffy's heart was racing.The music was chilling,like it struck your bone and laced it with ice.  
  
She started shivering out of fear,excitement and fear...did she mention the fear part?  
  
"Uh guys,please tell me I'm not hearing what I think I'm hearing."Buffy squeaked.  
  
"Ok Buff,your not hearing bone chilling music in an old shut down scary theme park that is said to be haunted."Xander said,his skin ghostly white again.  
  
"Thanks Xander."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ok,all in favor of getting the hell out of here?"Buffy asked.  
  
Everyone raised there hand.  
  
They all headed to the front of the theme park entrance but Oz stopped abruptly.  
  
"What's wrong Oz?"Buffy asked.  
  
"Willow..she's not here."He said.  
  
It was the first time any one of them ever realized that their red headed friend was gone.  
  
"Oh no! We gotta find her!"Buffy said,panicking.  
  
"Don't worry pet,she's probably off on her own exploration."Spike said,trying to calm her down.  
  
Buffy gave him a 'As If' look.  
  
"I've known Willow for my entire life and she was never one to go off somewhere spooky alone!"Buffy said.  
  
"Let's split up."Spike offered.  
  
"Oh no bleach boy,I've seen this movie,we all split up and the Ghost picks us off one by one!"Xander said,his teeth slightly chatty.  
  
"Harris,there are NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOST'S!"Cordelia said loudly,only to be hushed by the four other people.  
  
"Sorry."She apologizes meekly.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:Heh,will they find Willow? More importantly,Will they find Willow Alive? Read on to find out... 


	6. Searching For Willow

Disclaimer:Nope own nothing...  
  
Lyric-He guys,thank you so much for the reviews.I love them.Sorry for my bad spelling and grammar,I'll try to be better,but thank you for pointing them out.  
  
I'm really excited about this story..I hope you are to....  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
They split up into two groups.  
  
Buffy,Spike and Oz in one group and Cordy and Xander in the other.  
  
Buffy,Spike and Oz walked slowly down the path in the food court.  
  
"Willow!"Oz called,"Willow were are you?"  
  
"Don't worry Oz,we'll find her."Buffy said,placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a weak grin.  
  
He nodded his head and they continued searching.  
  
~|+|~  
  
Xander and Cordy took the Roller coaster side of the park.  
  
"I just don't understand! Willow's the smart one,why the hell would she go off on her own?"Cordy asked,pointing her flashlight over the various objects.  
  
"Willow didn't,I know she didn't..she's smarter then that."Xander said.  
  
"Well what do you think happened Harris?"  
  
"The Ghost."He said simply.  
  
She stopped abruptly,"Alexander Harris,how many time's to I have to tell you,There are no such things as-"  
  
"GHOST!"Xander said,his face,once again,pale.  
  
"Right,now your catching on."She said,facing him.  
  
"No I mean,Ghost,Behind you!"He said.  
  
She rolled her eye's turned around...and screamed her at the top of her lungs.  
  
~|+|~  
  
Buffy,Spike and Oz were checking in the different stores and shops on the lane.  
  
"Man,this is so gross..You would think Weasly would get this place clean before he closed it."Buffy said,scrunching her nose at the rank smell.  
  
"Yeah.."Spike said.Oz just remained silent.  
  
They were about to check in the last shop when they herd an ear splitting scream.  
  
"Cordelia"Buffy said in an airy tone.Her voice was failing her.  
  
And they all ran to the Roller coaster side of the Park.  
  
~|+|~  
  
"RUN" Xander yelled as they started to run toward the food court but the Ghost rounded and blocked their way.  
  
It was the Ghost of Samantha.She had long,Raven black hair that cascaded down her back and large doe eyes.  
  
She was slightly transparent and was hovering two inches from the ground.  
  
She stayed silent,she had a slanted smile on her face as she saw the fear on her former classmate's face's.  
  
Xander grabbed Cordelia's wrist and dragged her the opposite way,deeper into the park.  
  
They ran for the life of them.Xander's lung's were burning and his legs were screaming at him but he just kept running,all the time cursing every single Gym class he skipped.  
  
"In there!"He said,pointing to the entrance of a ride.Neigher of them bothered to see the name of the ride.  
  
Once they were deep inside the ride waiting line they stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"Look,their's still a car in the station."He said,pointing to the roller coaster car in front of them.  
  
He jumped up and sat in the third seat from the back.  
  
Cordelia walked up to the front.  
  
Before she reached the top the name of the ride hung from the ceiling.  
  
"XANDER HARRIS YOU STUPID LITTLE.."She was to angry and scared to finish her sentence.  
  
"What is it Cordy?"He asked.  
  
"This ride is GHOST RIDE!"She said,pointing to the sign.  
  
It was brown,and in big,red letters,that dripped,as if it were written in blood said 'Ghost Ride'.  
  
Xander choked on his own breath.  
  
"Uh..oops."He said meekly.  
  
Cordelia huffed and ducked under the sign and finally made it to the front car...only to scream again.  
  
~|+|~  
  
Spike,Oz and Buffy ran toward the scream.They made it to the Roller coaster side only to find it completely diserted.  
  
"Come on,they have to be around here somewhere."Buffy said,pointing her flashlight in every place possible.  
  
Spike and Oz remained silent,they frantically searched the place.  
  
"Your sure it was Cordelia who screamed?"Spike asked and Buffy nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah,I've known Cordelia forever,I know her scream."  
  
"What if they saw the Ghost."Oz said,out of the blue.  
  
"They probably did,to bad I wasn't there,I would kill to see what Cordy's face looked like when she came face to face with the ghost she said didn't exsit."Buffy said,a smile on her face despite the situation.  
  
Then they herd another scream,coming from Ghost Ride.  
  
Without thinking they ran toward it.  
  
~|+|~  
  
"Cordelia what is it?"Xander asked,he jumped up and joined her,once he saw what she was looking at his jaw dropped.  
  
"Willow!"She said.  
  
Willow's body was pale.  
  
Her hand's were in front of her face,like blocking it from somthing.Her eyes were squinted shut and she looked like she was expecting a blow.  
  
Her skin was pale and she seemed frozen.  
  
"Oh god no!"He said as he went to touch Willow.  
  
Her skin was cold but he checked her pulse.  
  
"Is she..."Cordelia asked,not wanting to finish the sentence.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:Sorry,Had to stop there! Just had to..I'm evil...  
  
Is Willow Dead? Why was she like that? read on to find out. 


	7. Stuck!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Buffy characters..trust me..if I did Buffy would not be over and Spike would be the main character!  
  
And now..the much anticipated Seventh Chapter!  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"No..she's still alive."Xander said,his heart racing.  
  
"Oh thank God."Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Xander removed his over shirt and wrapped it around his red headed friend,hoping to make her warm again.  
  
"Come on Willow!"He said,he rubbed her arms,hoping to cause circulation.  
  
Just then Willow's hear picked up and her skin pinked in tone and she began coughing.  
  
"Willow..Willow oh thank God."Xander said as he embraced her.  
  
"W-what happened?"She asked,squinting her eye's.  
  
"You tell us."Cordelia asked,sitting in the seat next to her.  
  
"I-I don't really know,I remember hearing that awful noise and then..thing's went black."  
  
"Your skin was cold and you seamed frozen in a certain position."Xander explained.  
  
"Really? What kind of position."Willow asked,her brow together.  
  
"I dunno,I guess like you were about to collide with something."Xander guessed,scratching his head for effort.  
  
Just then Buffy,Spike and Oz entered the ride.  
  
"Willow!"Oz yelled and gathered her into his arms.  
  
"Where was she?"Buffy asked Xander.  
  
He pointed to the seat Willow was just in.  
  
"There,she was cold and frozen.."  
  
"Frozen like Ice Frozen?"Buffy asked.  
  
"Kinda,it looked like she was about to collide with something."He repeated.  
  
"B-but I don't remember anything."Willow said from the embrace of her boyfriend.  
  
"This is Major Creepy."Cordelia spoke up.  
  
"Yeah,and it's all your fault."Xander said,pointing to Spike.  
  
"My fault?"Spike asked,quite taken aback.  
  
"Yeah bleached boy,If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have come here and none of this would be happening!"He accused.  
  
"Xander,Lay off!"Cordelia and Buffy said in unison.  
  
They looked at each other and exchanged terrified and disgusted looks before completely ignoring each other again.  
  
Spike just smiled in pure male pride that two beautiful women would stick up for him.  
  
Xander caught the smile and growled in disgust before pouncing on him,landing one good punch to his face before being pulled off by Oz.  
  
"Come on man,calm down."He said in his normal,expressionless voice.  
  
Buffy held out a hand to Spike and helped him up.  
  
"The wanker's got a nice left hook,I'll give 'I'm that."He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok,as much as I like being in a haunted theme park with you loser's and a premo ghost bitch"Cordelia began sarcastically,her tone changed to serious,"I would really like to go now."  
  
Every one nodded their heads and ran to toward the park entrance.  
  
~|+|~  
  
They ran,nonstop all the way to the Main gate.  
  
Spike went to pull it open but found it stuck.  
  
He handed his flashlight to Oz and took the gate in both hands before pulling it with all his might.  
  
It didn't budge.  
  
"Damn!"He yelled.  
  
"Damn? Damn's not good."Buffy said in a panicked tone.  
  
Spike examined the gate and cursed again even louder.  
  
"What?"Oz asked.  
  
"It's been welded shut."He said.  
  
"What? How is that possible,no one come's down here! Who could have done it?"Cordelia asked.  
  
"I don't know,but were not going to get out of here this way."Spike said,pounding the gate with his fist in frustration.  
  
"So..W-were s-stuck here?"Willow asked,pretty much already knowing the answer.  
  
"Were gonna die!"Cordelia cried.  
  
Suddenly the air chilled and it began to gust.  
  
"Let's find somewhere to stay until we come up with a plan."Oz suggested,practically yelling over the loud howls of the strong wind.  
  
They nodded began to run in the opposite direction of the gate.  
  
"As long as it's not the food court,I don't want to have to cut off my nose."Buffy shouted.  
  
Xander,Willow and Cordelia gave her questioning look's.  
  
~|+|~  
  
Once they reached the east side of the park they stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"So,were are we now?"Spike asked.  
  
"They water park area."Willow explained.  
  
Spike looked around.The place was big.There was a large tower with rust going down the side's.They walked down the lane.  
  
They came across a large area that once held water,it now held brownish green sludge with floating bugs and leaves.  
  
"Gross!"Cordelia shouted,covering her nose from the retched stench the much gave off.  
  
"I'll have to agree with Cordy,This stuff reeks!"Xander said,covering his own nose.  
  
"Yeah well,believe it or not it's better then the Food Court."Buffy said,but also covered her nose.  
  
"I hope the Ghost doesn't find us here."Cordelia said.  
  
"So,you believe in Ghost's now? huh."Buffy asked a knowing grin on her face  
  
"So what,You would to if you came face to face with Samantha."She sneered.  
  
"Wait,It was Sam's ghost?"Buffy asked.  
  
"Wait,you guy's saw a ghost?"Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah."Xander said simply answering both of their questions.  
  
"Well,what do we do now?"Willow asked.  
  
"I'm not sure,we have to find a way out of here."Spike said.  
  
"Thank you Captain obvious."Xander leered.  
  
"It's not like you found us a way out you ponce."Spike yelled back.  
  
"I'm not the one who got us into this mess am I?"Xander shouted.  
  
"Guys..Guys..Stop it."Buffy said firmly,stepping between the boys.  
  
Spike and Xander reluctantly stopped arguing and Buffy went on.  
  
"Now,if we are going to get out of here alive we will have to work together,can we do that?"Buffy asked and every one nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good,now..I think there is a back gate in the south side of the park..am I right?"Buffy asked Willow,who nodded.  
  
"Yeah,they built it in case of an emergency."She concluded.  
  
"So,we go there."Cordelia spoke up.  
  
~|+|~  
  
They walked to the south side of the park.Which,reluctantly was the Food Court.  
  
"Ug..I know what Buffy meant."Xander said,mentally apologizing to his nose for such the rough day.  
  
"Come on,It should be this way."Willow pointed.  
  
They were stopped in there tracks by the most inhuman sound they have ever herd.  
  
All six of them immediately clamped there hand's over there ears.  
  
It sounded like finger nails being scratched across a blackboard times 10.  
  
"Ahh."Buffy cried,trying to block out the sound.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud,booming crash.The sound of Metal on Metal and Metal on flesh and bone filled the air and.....all was silent.  
  
They uncovered there ears and looked around and at another with identical puzzled expressions..except for Oz..who looked the same.  
  
"What was that?"Xander asked,the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"I have no idea."Willow shook her head.  
  
"It was horrible,like nails on a black board and a car crash and..it was awful."Buffy's spine was tingling from just the memory of the horrible sound.  
  
"Once again..I so wanna get out of here."Cordelia said.  
  
"Wait"Buffy called and they all looked at her.  
  
"What if...Samantha is trying to tell us something..you know..like what if her death wasn't an accident..you know."She explained.  
  
"Buffy,have you gone mental?"Cordelia yelled.  
  
"Who care's if it was an accident or not,It happened,Sam should just get over it..why drag us into it! I vote leave."Cordelia put her hand's on her hips.  
  
"How can you say that Cordy?She was our friend..something fishy obviously happened or she wouldn't be here..she would be..were ever ghost's go."Buffy was certain that was the case.  
  
"I agree with Buffy."Every one now looked at Willow..who had spoken up.  
  
"Me to."Xander said  
  
"Xander!"Cordelia said,wide eyed  
  
"Oi,I'm in for a little mystery!"Spike through in.  
  
"Not you to."The Brunette once again said,surprised.  
  
"I follow the red head."Oz said.  
  
"What,No Oz! Your my ride out of here!"Cordelia said,almost on her knee's.  
  
"Look's like your stuck here with us Cordy..Unless you wanna stay here all by yourself."Buffy said,a smile of satisfaction wide on her features.  
  
"I don't wanna stay her period! But I guess I have no choice."and Cordelia reluctantly gave up.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:So,you guys happy I didn't kill off Willow,You didn't have to worry,I wasn't going to anyway,I have this whole thing planned out..just trust me. 


	8. Runaway RollerCoaster

Disclaimer:I dont own anything except for the plot.  
  
Special thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Catrina  
  
artemis66  
  
Jennifer   
  
wolf116  
  
Dreamzone  
  
nameless  
  
and Hotaru-Katana  
  
Thank you all *sniff* I didn't know you all cared *sniff*  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Ghost Ride  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"So,who's brilliant Idea was it to come down here?"Cordelia asked,her eyes narrowing at Buffy.  
  
The gang had decided to split up.Cordelia,Buffy and Xander went down to Ghost Ride and Spike,Willow and Oz went to look in the offices.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her.  
  
They walked to the entrance of the ride.  
  
Xander lifted his Flashlight and the beam drifted over the sign carrying the name of the ride.  
  
"Ghost Ride..how appropriate."He mumbled and they continued into the ride.  
  
The car that Willow had been frozen in moment ago lie just were they left it,undisturbed.  
  
Cordelia gave a frustrated sigh and sat down on one of the railings.  
  
Xander stepd over the ride tracks and over to the conductors box.  
  
It looked pretty normal.He broke open the box and checked the wireing.Having been an electrician assistance last year he could tell the difference between a healthy wiring and a faulty one.  
  
Buffy went over to the car itself and checked the buckles.  
  
"Everything looks fine here.I mean the buckle even clicks."She called,snapping the safety belt over her as she sat down for emphasis.  
  
"Yeah,the wiring look normal,not even a burnt out wire."Xander called.  
  
Cordelia muttered something that sounded like 'this is so stupid' and picked out some dirt from her manicured nails.  
  
-+-  
  
Across the park Spike,Oz and Willow were having more luck.  
  
They walked over to the office,the door was locked but thanks to Spikes lock picking skills it was opened and they stepped into the Office.  
  
Spike was the one carrying the flash light.  
  
The office itself was fairly normal looking.The walls were cream color.File cabinets were lined against it,papers were piled up on the dark oak desk.  
  
"Man,this guy sure didn't know how to organize."Willow commented,her arms crossed as she glanced at a pile of papers.  
  
"Tell me about it.Some of these papers date back to the construction of the park."Oz said,picking up one of the papers.  
  
"Look at this guys."Spike said,he himself holding an article of paper.  
  
"It looks like this park was built over some sort of grave yard."Spike said.  
  
"G-grave yard?"Willow asked,her voice faulted.  
  
"Yeah,dating back hundred of years."  
  
"I hate grave yards..there so spooky."  
  
-+-  
  
"Uh.."Buffy moaned.  
  
They had been searching the ride for anything for the past half hour and so far they found squat.Nothing at all was wrong with the ride.  
  
That is until...  
  
"Hey guys..I just found something."Xander called,he was still looking over the conductors box.  
  
Buffy snapped to attention,still strapped into the car's seat.  
  
"It looks like a wire was cut...the main controls,you know,the thing that keeps the car on the track."He explained,examining the wires more closely.  
  
"I mean,they were defiantly cut,there at an angle."  
  
"So.."Cordelia began,looking up from her finger nails,"..Your saying Sam really could have been murdered..like someone snapped the wires will she was on the ride?"She asked.  
  
"Not snapped,Cordy,cut...there at an angle remember."Xander said but cordelia brushed it off.  
  
Buffy got excited,"Yes,so I was right..it wasn't an accident!"She said,pride swelled up.  
  
But her victory was short lived.  
  
Just at that moment the ride started up by itself,the lights flashed and a ghostly cackle came from the air.  
  
Buffy screamed as the ride started to move..forward.  
  
Xander jumped from the control box,his hands up defensively."I didn't touch it!"He cried.  
  
The car rolled out the station,Xander and Cordy watched on in horror as the roller coaster began moving.  
  
Buffy's throat was dry and cracked.  
  
She tried to scream but she was paralyzed with fear.  
  
Her knuckles were white as she held on for dear life to her seat belt.  
  
The car picked up speed and zoomed out of a tunnel.  
  
It wasn't long before the car was at full speed and roaring down the track.  
  
Buffy felt like she was going to be sick as the car went through loops,tunnels and finally entered the Haunted House.  
  
It hauntedly slowed as it went through,plastic bones and skeletons lie in it,mist flowed through the walls.  
  
Buffy yelped as monsters would leap in front of the car.  
  
Suddenly the car started to shake and rock.  
  
It ran right through a wall and onto a track Buffy hadn't seen before.  
  
It started to gather speed again.  
  
Right in front of her the track went into a dead end...right into a brick wall.  
  
The car however didn't seem to slow down.  
  
Buffy squeezed her eyes shut,held her breath and waited for impact.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
AN:Hey,sorry for the cliffhanger.  
  
Just incase you didn't understand that the ride was like a tour of a haunted house ie:Ghost Ride,ok.  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Lyric-Look,I have to get this off my chest.  
  
You guys don't understand.I AM SPELL CHECKING!!!!!!!  
  
I have to use an online spell check because I don't have one on my computer.I'm trying my best but if it bothers you THAT much then I have an answer....  
  
DONT READ MY FANFICS  
  
Whew *wipes sweat from forehead and takes deep breath* Sorry,had to get that out...*smiles*  
  
don't worry Im working on the next chapter as we speak! 


End file.
